How Did They Get my Screen Name?
by OrangeSmile
Summary: uh....ed,al,and winry get my sn. c wht convo we all have 2gether!


Okay I've been reading these like everywhere and I think that they're kool so I'm gonna write one.

How the people of FMA got my sn? I suppose I will never know

Don't own any of these characters except me.

CHRACTERS (I'll probably put in more later)

&AppleEyes&: ME!

EDO : Edward Elric

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN: Alphonse Elric

AutoMail : Winry

CHATROOM #78498364983202749203734939 HAS STARTED.

&AppleEyes& has entered the chat room

&AppleEyes& : um…………how'd I get here?

&AppleEyes& :HELLO!!!??

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/ has entered the chatroom

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN: who r u??!! n how'd u get on my buddy list??

&AppleEyes&: huh? u first! u invited me. n ur on my buddy list too!

\NOT A GARBAGECAN/: I'm Alphonse Elric.

&AppleEyes&: WHAT!?!?!?!

EDO + has entered the chatroom

EDO : al whos that?

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN: idk!

EDO +: HEY SHES ON MY BUDDY LIST! WHO R U?!

&AppleEyes& : im not telling u. just call me apple.

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN: ok im good w/ that. Brothers say ur good w/ it

EDO +: sure y not.

&AppleEyes& : 00 wait so u 2 r rlly the elric bros? im so srry ive heard of ur tragedy. n I no ur not a garbage can al. OR a robot

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN: tx. That means a lot apple. c brother? she's nice.

EDO +: yeh

&AppleEyes& : tx u 2 r kool. im from the other side of the gate.

EDO : really!?! can u tell me what its lik? how'd u get there?

&AppleEyes&: sigh well I was………….uh……… born here. I guess computers go to different worlds. n time zones. OH 4GET THAT LAST PART HAHAHAHA.

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: ………………..ok

AutoMail has entered the chatroom

EDO : crap…

&AppleEyes&: whts that 4

EDO +: my automail broke yesterday

&AppleEyes& : oooooooooooooooo it was nice noing u

Automail : Hi guys!! YAY finally another girl.

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: yeah shes…….um……….m-my gf!

&AppleEyes&: WHAT?!?! I mean... yeah.

Automail: OH RLLY!?!?! IM SO HAPPY 4 U 2!!

&AppleEyes&: yeah. hehe um tx.

Automail: Oh srry ill bbi5(bebackin5). dens automail just broke.

&AppleEyes&: okay! c ya in a few!

Automail is away.

&AppleEyes&: Y THE HELL AM I UR GF?!?!?!

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: well we can't tell winry ur from the gate she doesn't no wht it is

&AppleEyes&: oh yeh. good save.

EDO +: im srry al

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN?

EDO +: she seems ugly

&AppleEyes&: HEY! I THINK IM QUITE PRETTY TY VERY MUCH.

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: brother don't talk 2 my gf lik that!

EDO +: but u 2 aren't really going out!!

&AppleEyes&: well excuse al 4 defending me from u n ur rlly short sn.

EDO +: WHORUCALLINGSOSHORTTHATUTHINKTHATTHEYWERETHEFLYONURWINDSHIELD!?!?!?!?!

EDO :now im pissed. al ur "gf" is a bitch.

&AppleEyes&:……………………..excuse me?!?! UR GONNA PAY 4 THAT ELRIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: I have a bad feeling about this.

Automail has returned from away.

Automail: bac

&AppleEyes&: winry im so srry!!

Automail: about what?

&AppleEyes&: well edward was telling us about how he purposely breaks ur auotmail n how its broken right now!

EDO +: WHAT?!!? NO I DIDN'T!! I DON'T PURPOSLY BREAK THEM!

Automail: …………………….edward. IM GONNA KILL U!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: omg

Automail is away

&AppleEyes&: lets c her away message!

Automail auto response: Getting meat cleaver and going to Ed's house.

EDO +: 00

&AppleEyes&: MWHAHAHAH that's what u get elric!!

EDO +: AHHHH SHES HERE!

EDO + is away

EDO + auto response: shfjfiqoxmvlvcdsldlkdjdodldcf

&AppleEyes&: hahaha oh crap! i hope he's still alive.

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: ToT BROTHER!!!!!!

&AppleEyes&: don't worry im sure that by now they're hugging and kissing.

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: what?

&AppleEyes&: its so obvious that they 3 each other I can tell by the way they talk 2 each other.

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: let me go check.

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/ is away.

&AppleEyes&:…………………………n now im alone.

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/ has returned from away.

&AppleEyes&: so wat were they doing

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/:…..

&AppleEyes&:….alphonse?

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/:…….

&AppleEyes&: al? u ok?

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/:………..they were……making out…….on the couch.

&AppleEyes&: ha i told u! but i didn't think that they were gonna go that far.

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: im scarred 4 life

&AppleEyes&: don't worry at least they weren't…….

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: DON'T SAY IT!! X0

&AppleEyes&: jk when they come back don't tell them that they we no.

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: ok i guess.

Automail has returned from away.

EDO + has returned from away.

Automail: hey guys

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: hi winry

&AppleEyes&: hi winry hi ed

EDO +: hi u guys!

&AppleEyes&: wow ur happy 4 just getting killed

EDO +: well we worked it all out right winry

Automail: yeah we're great 

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: WE KNOW ABOUT U MAKING OUT!

&AppleEyes&: ALPHONSE!

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: sorry i couldn't help myself

Automail: u ………..u did!?!

EDO +: uh…..suprise!

&AppleEyes&: i knew u 2 were in love!!

&AppleEyes&: oops guys i g2g how bout 2mrrow at 5 we can talk?

EDO +: yeh c ya 2mrrow winry needs to uh……fix my auotmail.

&AppleEyes&: nice try we know that u 2 r gonna go kiss in a closet

EDO +: HA! ur wrong i was gonna kiss her under the table!

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: 00

Automail: rlly!! i mean… um….i g2g bi!

Automail has left the chatroom

EDO +: ye hi g2g 2 bi!!

EDO + has left the chatroom

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: i better go make sure they r keeping it PG down their

&AppleEyes&: lol bi fake bf

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: lol bi fake lover c u 2mrrw?

&AppleEyes&: u betcha my sexy muffin :)

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: till we meet again my beautiful bagel lmao

&AppleEyes&: lmao!

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/: bi!

&AppleEyes&: bi!!

&AppleEyes& has left the chatroom

\NOT A GARBAGE CAN/ has left the chatroom


End file.
